Okasan
by Pati101
Summary: AU Should read kimi o ai shiteru first I can proudly say I have two mothers. And I love both women. One died for me, not because but for me. And the other one threw away her chance of a normal life for me.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card captors.

**Summary:** AU Should read kimi o ai shiteru first I can proudly say I have two mothers. And I love both women. One died for me, not because but for me. And the other one threw away her chance of a normal life for me.

**Okasan**

"_She never quite leaves her children at home, even when she doesn't take them along__.__"_

**One-shot**

I turn around to look at my mother. I can feel she is uncomfortable. One she has always fears ghost and things like that. Going to visit a grave late at night isn't exactly her wish. And the second is that there are a lot of people that thing bad of her here. They think she shouldn't be here. They think she is trying to take my mother's place.

Right now, you must be confused. I have two mothers. One is my birth mother. She died two years after my birth. She was beautiful. She looked like a model and was very sweet. My mother was the heir of a company. She and father met at a ball father's company had. I have a picture of them at the ball. My mother had her beautiful blond hair down and her blue eyes shined up to her name. Her dress matched her eyes and she had the best smile.

She and father lived happily for a few years. Unfortunately, when my mother got pregnant her body wasn't in the best conditions. It was a risky pregnancy but she continued it. After my birth, things when back to normal. Two years later, the doctors found out that something had gone wrong. She only had a few weeks to live.

That's were my second mother comes in. I bet you are thinking they were friends, sisters even. But no, they weren't relative or friends. In fact, my mothers were completely strangers. They have only met three times in life.

My birth mother didn't have a family. She had been a single child and her parent had died a year after her wedding. My father's sisters, my aunts, had families of their own and grandma was too old for kids. The only close friends she had, had twins and their hands were full. My mothers were strangers but my father wasn't, at least completely.

Father was the one thing that united them. He was their only connection. My second mother and he had been very close. Grandma once said that if it hadn't been because of the accident in the main mansion, my mothers would have switch places. My father loved both of them.

He was in a relationship with Hikari, my birth mother, when he met Sakura, my second mother. He truly loved both of them. But you see, the main mansion the Li's had collapsed. Father was trap in and was severely hurt. It gave him amnesia. He forgot Sakura completely, as if she had never existed.

My father and Hikari, Sakura moved back to Japan. That was the end of the story. But neither got their happy ending. Father was hunted by the memories his subconscious had kept, Hikari was dying and Sakura drag along. Hikari went to Sakura.

Their third and final meeting had sealed their fate. Hikari told her what was going on and Sakura still love dad. Grandma once told me the reason as to why Hikari went to Sakura. Hikari knew no one would love father more, and no one would love me more than that woman.

After Hikari's funeral, Sakura introduce her self to us. She accepted the hardships that came with and smile at us. I have seen the looks Hikari's friends give her, each telling that she is trying to take Hikari's place. I have seen the pain that flashes by her face when someone mentions her past and father doesn't remember. I have seen the sympathetic looks Tomoyo and Eriol give her when they see her.

I feel her hand grab mine. "We don't regret it, Xiao Lang." She whispers to me. "Neither does Hikari nor I regret our choice." She said as father hug her from behind. She smiles at us and looks at her belly, were my baby sister is resting.

'We don't regret it' I hear a soft voice say. "Hikari" Father and mother say smiling even more.

Mother.

**A/N: **I hope this answers all of your questions and that you like it.


End file.
